This invention relates to an improved process and burner for the manufacture of gaseous mixtures comprising H.sub.2 and CO, e.g. synthesis gas, fuel gas, and reducing gas by the partial oxidation of gaseous hydrocarbons, liquid hydrocarbonaceous fuels, or pumpable slurries of solid carbonaceous fuels in a liquid carrier.
Annular-type burners have been employed for introducing feedstreams into a partial oxidation gas generator. For example, a single annulus burner is shown in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,930, and double annulus burners are shown in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,758,037 and 3,847,564, and a triple annulus burner has been shown in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,443,230 and 4,525,175. Cooling the surface of a burner by conductive heat transfer by a transpiration gas is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,314.
A burner is used to simultaneously introduce the various feedstreams into the partial oxidation gas generator, also referred to herein as the gasifier. Recirculating gases that contact the outside surfaces of the burner are at a temperature in the range of about 1700.degree. F. to 3500.degree. F. Burners are commonly cooled to withstand said temperatures by means of cooling channels through which a liquid coolant is passed. One type of channels are coils wrapped around the external diameter of the burner along its length. An annular shaped cooling chamber provides additional cooling at the burner face. Because of the hot corrosive environment in a synthesis gas generator, thermal stress cracks develop in the metal at the tip of the burner. Also, ash deposits on the face of the burner. These problems and others are avoided by the subject improved burner design.